


a strategic move

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission, mainly a HuLeth fic the other ships are mild or implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Like I said, you should have known better. I have no intention of stopping my fun for you, so you’re just going to have to hold it.





	a strategic move

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission but I cried actual, real life tears when I saw the prompt because I was so excited to be able to write it. So! Yeah, haha, I love Hubert a lot and always have, and I've surprised myself by how hard and fast I've fallen for Edelgard.

Hubert has been planning to do this for some time, regardless of the situation, but today, things could not be more convenient for him. He isn’t just doing this for himself, as he seldom ever does, but with an opportunity like this, even he can’t help but take it and allow himself a chance to indulge.

~X~

Byleth does her best to sit still throughout the war meeting, but she knows she must be fidgeting too much. She should never have come to the meeting in this state to begin with, but she had been certain it would end quickly. Instead, it’s dragging on and on, making the situation she’s in border on dire.

When she first realized that she was going to be late for the meeting if she didn’t hurry, she contemplated being late anyway. At the time, her need was just a slight discomfort, and she decided she could ignore it in favor of making it on time. She didn’t want to disappoint Edelgard, and she  _ definitely _ didn’t want Hubert on her case. His intimidation is second to none, and she’s ashamed to admit, she’s always been attracted to him, and that has grown into a rather intense infatuation since returning to the monastery.

But now that she’s here, she wishes that she had just put up with disappoint Edelgard and invoking Hubert’s wrath, rather than sitting through this meeting with her bladder aching more and more with each passing minute. It’s humiliating for a seasoned mercenary to end up in a situation like this, to not have better control over their own body. She must be going soft, if she’s really struggling to hold it through a simple war meeting.

It’s just when she’s starting to think that this will never come to an end that Hubert speaks up, saying, “I think we’re all just talking in circles right now. Perhaps we should leave strategy to the strategists, for now?”

There is a bit of a clamor, as some of Byleth’s former students insist that they have more to contribute, but then, Hubert looks to Edelgard, who nods to him before addressing everyone else. “Hubert’s right, more or less. We will call another meeting when we have a more proper strategy laid out, and discuss things from there. For now, you’re all dismissed.”

She rises, and the others do as well, making their way out of the room, each at their own pace. Byleth stares down at the table, waiting for a moment before taking her own leave, though her bladder protests this as well. She’s afraid, if she were to stand right now, in front of everyone, that her situation would be obvious, so she decides to wait until they’ve cleared out before she leaves.

But Hubert doesn’t leave, even when the room has emptied; he comes closer to her, saying, “Aren’t you glad I put an end to that chaos?”

“I appreciate it,” she replies, not making eye contact. He couldn’t have ended the meeting because he knows...could he? If so, he wouldn’t be bothering her, or at least, she would hope he wouldn’t. But then again, knowing her situation might be all the more reason to bother her, considering his personality.

He makes no move to leave, instead circling behind her chair as she tenses. And then, without warning, she feels suddenly constricted, as if there’s an invisible weight holding her against the chair. As she begins to struggle, Hubert places a hand on her shoulder with a low chuckle. His other hand drops lower, and he removes her breast plate, as she gasps out, “H-Hubert, what are you doing?”

“Shame on you,” he replies, ignoring her question as he removes what little fabric remains to cover her breasts, “showing up to the meeting like that. You should know better than to not relieve yourself beforehand.”

Knowing that he has her desperation all figured out is less humiliating with paired with the shock at what he’s doing to her. Often, she’s fantasized about him stripping her down like this, but it was always just a fantasy. She never imagined that he would actually  _ do it _ , much less here or now. There is a part of her that wonders if this might not be just another fantasy, but she knows that none of her fantasies have ever felt this real before.

He must be holding her back using some form of magic, and she tries to protest. “Hubert, let me go…”

Hubert laughs at her, saying, “Forgive me if I’m not convinced by your weak protestations. And, never mind the fact that the magic I’ve used is incredibly weak. I’ve seen how strong you are on the battlefield. This is nothing for you, isn’t it? If you really wanted to escape, you would have by now.”

He cups one of her breasts in his hand, and she knows that she wouldn’t try to escape now, even though they both know that she could. They both know that she wants this more, or at least, she assumes that Hubert knows, or else he wouldn’t have tried this so freely. She squirms in a mixture of desperation and desire, and he draws his fingers forward, pinching her nipple between them. Byleth squeaks, making more noise than she meant to, but Hubert doesn’t seem to mind.

It’s so good that she can nearly forget how serious her predicament had become, but a sharp pang from her bladder reminds her of that. No matter how much she may want him, nothing can change the fact that she isn’t going to make it long enough for that. He’s aware of her need, so there’s no shame in admitting to it now, and perhaps she can convince him to pick up where they left off after a quick break, perhaps somewhere with less risk of getting walked on.

“My room…” she gasps. “Let’s go back to my room, alright? I-I really need to pee anyway, so we can pick this up there, right?”

“No, I don’t think I want to do that,” he replies without much thought, and her heart sinks. “Like I said, you should have known better. I have no intention of stopping my fun for you, so you’re just going to have to hold it.”

Byleth is overcome with dread at his words, knowing that there’s no way she’ll last that long. Hell, she was starting to think she’d be lucky if she made it somewhere private enough to take care of things at this point, but now, she has no chance. And yet, beneath all of that, her arousal persists, and she isn’t sure if it’s just because she wants Hubert so badly, or if hearing the way he commands her and dismisses her own concerns excites her that much.

He kneels behind her as he begins groping her other breast with his free hand, still using the other hand to toy with her nipple. She should break free before she humiliates herself, but she doesn’t even try, whimpering and squirming, wanting to come more than she wants to preserve her dignity. Hubert’s face rests on her shoulder, and every time he laughs, low and almost menacing, she can feel his breath against her ear and she shivers.

A spurt of hot liquid escapes, soaking into her shorts, and she tenses; Hubert chuckles, and she doesn’t know how he knows that she’s leaked, but she’s sure that he does. He kisses her neck, nibbling lightly, and she can’t think straight at all now. Her concentration and self-control are slipping out of her reach, and she leaks again and again, and no matter how she tries to stop it, Hubert always manages to steal her focus again, until there is nothing more she can do for it.

It’s strange that he manages to get her off by simply kissing her neck and playing with her breasts, stranger still that she comes just before the dam breaks. But she does, and her sudden cry is cut off by a gasp as she realizes that she is no longer simply leaking. Try as she might, she can’t put a stop to it now, and she soaks through her shorts, until the only sound in the room is that of her own piss splashing on the floor. Hubert’s hands have stopped and he pulls them back, standing up behind her, no doubt watching as she completely wets herself.

It feels like hours before the stream finally trickles to stop, but it is more than likely less than a full minute, and then the sound of splashing liquid is replaced by Hubert’s low laughter. “Honestly, I expected you to put up a little more resistance than that. It’s pathetic, really. Could you really not hold it any longer than  _ that _ ? At the very least, you could have put up more fight when I told you no.”

Byleth trembles, not sure what to say to him, or how to face him. She’s humiliated, and certain that she’s ruined any chance she might have had with him. He must be disgusted with her now, or else he wouldn’t be saying such things to her, and yet...why is there still a part of her that sort of likes that harsh things he says to her? She hasn’t been able to make any sense out of this situation from the start.

Though she expects Hubert to leave her there to wallow in her own shame, instead, she feels herself being compelled to stand up, while he pulls the chair out from behind her. She can move her limbs freely with no effort now, so he must have removed the bonding magic, and is instead using some force to push her. He walks up behind her, and she bends over the table, half because of the push and half because she wants to. When she feels all traces of magic dissipate, Hubert is directly behind her, pulling off her shorts, peeling down her tights, and spreading her legs.

There is a rustle of fabric, and then she feels his weight bearing down on her, and something prodding her cunt. As Hubert pushes her down onto the table, he says, “I’m sure you’ve wanted this for a while. Haven’t you, my pathetic professor?”

“Yes, sir,” she replies in a quiet voice, and again, Hubert chuckles, before jerking his hips forward. He enters her suddenly and sharply, and she hisses, trying to make herself relax against the pain, but Hubert slows at that point, giving her a chance to adjust to him. It hurts, but it eases up over time, and he doesn’t force it, slowly leaning into her, pushing deeper only as she’s ready, until he’s completely buried himself inside of her.

“There, now, that wasn’t so bad,” he murmurs against her ear. “It’s hard not to notice the way you look at me, you know. You’re lucky most of our forces are distracted, or otherwise oblivious, or else everyone might have figured you out by now.”

“H...Hubert…” she whimpers, unable to form an actual reply.

“I figured you out easily, of course. I’ve been watching you for some time, after all, and you made it so obvious you were watching me back. So lonely, so needy, so  _ pathetic _ ...and now, all mine.”

She can’t control her incoherent moaning as he begins to fuck her in earnest, jerking his hips against her, her own hips hitting the table over and over again as he thrusts into her. All she can do is take it, completely helpless underneath his, and she loves it. So many times, she’s fantasized about being made helpless by him, and it’s so much better than anything she could have imagined for herself. Everything has happened so fast that it still seems unreal, but her imagination has never been able to create anything like this before.

She would stay like this forever if she could, completely at Hubert’s mercy, letting him use her to his heart’s content, but neither of them would have the endurance for that. In fact, she can feel when his control begins to slip, when the rhythm he’s created falters and his breath hitches in his throat, when she knows that he’s close, just barely holding back. Just knowing that she’s doing that to him, that fucking her has put him in such a state, is nearly too much for her.

Neither of them could hope to last much longer, but it is Hubert who gives in first, slumping over her with a groan as he comes, spilling inside of her, and this sensation coupled with the sounds he makes and the simple knowledge that she was able to get him off, leaves her trembling, twitching with her second orgasm as she whines his name one last time.

He is the first to stand up, leaving her over the table, so dazed that she doesn’t even realize he’s done something to clean up the mess they’ve made, until he’s pulling up her shorts and tights, and she realizes that they’re completely dry.

Hubert speaks, but when he does, it isn’t to Byleth. “Was that to your liking, Lady Edelgard?”

What?

“That was...wonderful,” she hears a breathy voice say, and Byleth stands up suddenly, looking for the source. Edelgard steps out of the shadows of a distant corner of the room, where she must have concealed herself in the confusion of everyone else leaving the room at once, when Byleth wasn’t paying attention. Hubert may have aided her in concealing her presence as well; whatever the case, her blood goes cold as she realizes Edelgard, the mighty emperor she has come to admire so much, has watched her wet herself, be degraded by Hubert, and enjoy every second of it.

“Excellent,” he replies with a smile.

“I don’t…” Byleth trails off, looking between the two of them for any sort of hint as to what has happened. Edelgard is wearing a gentle smile, completely unreadable, and Hubert smirks at her, raising a brow as if asking her what she’s trying to say. “I-I should go,” is all that she can think of.

“I’ll join you in your room in a few minutes,” Hubert says, as she turns to leave. “We have some things to discuss. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“You should get some rest,” Edelgard adds, her kind smile never faltering. Byleth nods, completely speechless, and hurries back to her room.

She’s so confused by everything that’s happened that there’s no way for her to properly sort out her thoughts. Everything moved so quickly that she could barely figure it out to begin with, but she lost any grip she may have had on it the moment Edelgard stepped out of the shadows. Now, she has no idea what’s going on, or where she stands. She is still trying to figure out what may have happened when there is a knock at her door, and she lets Hubert in.

“I’m sure you want to know what that was all about. Well, as I said before, you haven’t exactly been subtle with how you feel about me, and I’m not the only one who noticed,” he begins. “Lady Edelgard has noticed as well, and, as you know, she and I have been close since we were children.

“She wanted to know how I felt about you, and I...well.” If Byleth didn’t know better, she would think he was blushing as he clears his throat and continues. “She’s taken quite the liking to you, and after nearly losing you, I think she’s decided not to risk losing you again before making her move. Because she and I are so close, and because you’ve got such an obvious crush on me, she decided to use me to get closer to you. Everything that happened today was my idea, though it only happened today because I couldn’t resist after watching you squirm like that.”

He steps closer to her, a look of sincerity crossing his face. “Because it was entirely my idea, I’ll be the one to apologize to you. And, if you’re going to hate anyone for it, I hope that you only hate me for it. Though…” Now, he smiles a bit. “I get the feeling that you’re more surprise than upset.”

It’s true that his words have come as a shock to her, so much so that she can’t think of anything to say, but it’s also true that she isn’t mad, not at Edelgard and not at Hubert. She’s just confused, and surprised that either of them would want something like this with her. It’s hard to imagine Edelgard- strong, beautiful, perfect Edelgard- being so desperate to get close to  _ her _ , and hard to imagine Hubert cooperating not just out of loyalty, but to serve his own interests as well. It will take some time for her to fully process all of this, but she knows now, at least, that this is a good thing.

Hubert takes another step forward before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her, and this is, perhaps, the most surprising thing that’s happened all day. He tightens his hold, his embrace warmer than she would have expected, and she realizes that he’s offering her comfort while she tries to sort through her feelings. This is so strange and unexpected that she’s afraid of overstepping and ending it prematurely, so she is reluctant to ask, “Can I lay my head on your shoulder?”

Hubert gives a short laugh of surprise, mumbling, “Did you really have to ask permission? Well, permission granted, either way.” He squeezes her as she nuzzles his shoulder, content to remain like this for a little while, not worrying about all that she needs to think about.

After some time, he pulls back, saying, “I really do need to be on my way, but I’m glad everything has worked out for now. I’m going to discuss this further with Lady Edelgard, but am I correct in assuming you’d like for her to be more involved next time?”

Byleth nods, and he smiles. “Good. Like she said, get some rest. I’m sure tomorrow will be very busy for everyone, so you’ll need it. I’ll let you know what she thinks we should do from here.”

With that, he takes his leave, and Byleth is left to think about what has happened, and what might happen in the future. In the end, she spends the night as she does most: fantasizing about Hubert. But this time, not only does she have more material to go off of, but she finds that Edelgard takes part in her fantasies as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!  
I've also started a discord server for Edelgard x Byleth x Hubert x Ferdinand and any and all variations of the ship. You just have to ship one to join, so DM me on twitter to get a link to join! Must be 18+


End file.
